The invention relates to sawblades, and in particular to a circular sawblade with teeth having a height corresponding substantially to the thickness of the blade, cutting edges extending over the entire thickness of the blade, and chip spaces formed in interstices between respective teeth and opening into both sides of the blade to receive chips of the cut material.
In principle, it is desirable to increase the number of teeth in sawblades, inasmuch as load against each tooth depends invariably on the number of teeth, that is with increasing number of teeth the unit stress decreases. This principle is of importance particularly for hot iron saws and separating saws in cutting hard materials exhibiting large cutting resistance. The provision of fine toothing of this kind results, however, in individual teeth of a relatively narrow cross-section, so that the height of respective teeth must also be held relatively low. Since chip spaces for receiving chips of the process material correspond in depth to the height of the teeth, the resulting chip spaces must of necessity be designed also relatively small and consequently the chips have the tendency to clog the minute spaces already after a relatively short cutting interval.